everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ebony S. White's diary
Getting Rebel Against the Script I lived nearly my whole childhood hiding in the shadows, always being the one who never got the chance to be in the spotlight for once. I blame Apple, she was the reason I am who I am right now. I still call her "an attention seeker" despite naturally attracting boys with her 'ugh' beauty. We were both in the spotlight once, sharing it and loving each other like real sisters until she suddenly rejected me at the age of nine; it's pathetic, right? Now here I am at Ever After High, living the life of a rebellious teenage girl who refuses to be a spoiled princess just like Apple, and I never dare to get along with the Royals, not even if we were the last people on earth. Losing my life to Apple in the past is gone but I am still holding onto her betrayal so I plan to mess up her 'perfect' high-school like as a Royal and the future queen. My life is full of adventures that are, yet, hilarious when I prank the Royals. Chapter 1 We all gathered together to practice our Legacy Day speeches. While Headmaster Grimm was explaining what we are suppose to do, I glared at Apple straight in the eyes as she flipped her hair over and over again. Then she went first to practice, and as always, she had done it perfectly and of course, Headmaster Grimm clapped for her once she was done. Then I instantly raised my hand to go next, "Ms. Ebony White," the headmaster called out my name gently to approach to the book. Then I started, "I'm Ebony Snow White and I pledge to NOT follow my destiny as the next Snow White, walking over the footsteps of my spoiled step-sister!" Then I turned to see Apple's reaction, she opened her mouth to protest but I instantly continued as I turned back to the empty chairs, as if there was actually a crowd of people staring at me, "Instead, I would rather be a fashion designer or better, be my boyfriend's snow princess!" And there, all royals' jaws dropped and Apple started to choke on her words that she managed to pull out of her wide opened mouth, "B-But you c-can't! You must follow my f-footsteps." Then I felt anger climb onto my chest and out of my mouth as I snapped at Apple, "I can do whatever I want, and what is it to you, Apple? You will lose nothing but your step-sister that you left in the shadows for so many years, and I think that is best." Then I turned to Headmaster Grimm and watched him as he approached me, "Ms. Ebony White, if you will not follow Apple's footsteps, your story will go 'poof'! Would you like that to happen?" I smirked at him and replied with sarcasm, "Yes, very much." Then I spunned around to the staircases and made my way into the school, leaving everyone either jaw dropped or eyes widened, well, except for the Rebels; they are pretty much the ones who support my own choice, not drool over Apple as if she was some tasty chocolate that is too 'perfect' to eat. Then I saw Raven Queen run passed me, but I managed to catch up with her. "Hey, that went quick. What happened?" She panted after she stopped in a dark hallway, which looked like an alley way, and replied, "I just stormed off. I had no idea what else to do..." I understood Raven. She is pretty much just like me. For the rest of the day, Raven and I spent our time together along with Madeline Hatter; we watched the students get in a food fight, threw paper airplanes at the teacher and blamed it all on Blondie Lockes, and we also stole Briar Beauty's clothes so she had to stay in that sweaty uniform for the rest of the day until she got the chance to go to the mall to buy something new to wear. But she could've easily grabbed something out of her wardorbe and slip it on. Ugh, princesses (like Briar and Apple, of course)... But Raven and I got in detention after Blondie and Briar snitched about us to Baba Yaga, "Ms. Yaga, these two girls had done horrible things to us today and they shall get punished!" Briar whined as if she was a four year old fighting over a doll. "Yes," Blondie Lockes agreed with a nod and finished up for Briar and herself, "They blamed me for throwing kits at the teacher and they stole Briar's clothes and threw it in the mud!" I couldn't help but chuckle at both, their voices whilst snitching and the details about stealing Briar's clothes. But then Raven spoke up to protest, "Baba Yaga, they weren't kits that we threw at the teacher, it was just paper airplanes!" I nodded in agreement but either way, we still got detention. But who really cares about that? At least Raven and I could spend even ''more ''time together and we both could get a chance to be away from all those snobby princesses. Chapter 2 TBA Chapter 3 TBA Category:Diaries Category:Diaries by MonsterGirl2002